


Broken Is A Word That Can Be Used For People

by troubledsouls



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signe and Jack live together. Jack likes Mark. Jack isn't gay. Jack likes Signe. Jack isn't straight. Mark is straight. </p><p>Jack isn't in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I use it to refer to myself

**Author's Note:**

> So the summary seems a little weird but it'll make sense later.
> 
> Told entirely from Wiishu's perspective, as I want to try writing from someone who is outside the main relationship.

“And I will see you, IN THE NEXT VIDEO!!!” Wiishu looked up at Jack from her phone, smiling amusedly as he finished his outro.

As soon as he shut off the recording his smile seemed to drop a little, and he looked over at Wiishu. He'd been more tired than normal, she'd observed. He hadn't been sleeping all that much either. 

“You should get some rest.” She commented. 

“Nah, I got at least one more video to do… And I kinda want to record a lot today, so I can edit and then take a break.” Jack stretched as he spoke. 

“Be sure not to overwork yourself.” Wiishu stood up and walked over to give Jack a kiss on the cheek. “Love you.”

“Yeah.” Jack smiled and nodded, and Wiishu left the recording room.

* * *

Jack yawned and practically fell onto the couch beside Wiishu.

“Did you overwork yourself?” She asked sternly, not diverting her eyes from what was playing on the television. 

“No.” Jack said, pushing himself up into a more dignified position before leaning on Wiishu. 

“That's a lie.” Wiishu reached up with the arm that wasn't trapped under Jack and took off his hat. 

“Yes it is.” Jack watched as Wiishu placed the hat beside her on the couch. 

They watched the show in silence, Jack apparently not paying attention, as he usually would've started complaining by now. It wasn't something he enjoyed watching. 

At the credits rolled, Wiishu pulled Jack down so that his head rested in her lap and began to card her fingers through his hair. “You've been acting off all day. What's up.”

Josh shut his eyes and relaxed visibly under her touch. “It'll probably sound stupid aloud.”

“I don't care.” Wiishu said. She would sound almost angry to anyone else, but she wasn't. It usually took being concerned to a point of harshness to get Jack to open up to anybody. 

“I like Mark.” Jack blurted. 

Wiishu didn't stop running her fingers through his hair. “In a romantic way?”

She felt Jack tense. “Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm sorry.”

“I don't know how to approach him about it, because he's not gay. I don't know if he'd even be open to a relationship like ours.” Jack sighed and opened his eyes. They were hazy and unfocused, like he was far away in his mind. 

“That's understandable.” Wiishu moved one hand from Jack’s hair to rest on his cheek. “Whatever decision you make, know that I'll back you a hundred percent.”

“Right. Okay.” Jacks eyes focused on Wiishu. 

“Love you.” She said, a small smile tugging at her mouth. 

“I know.” Jack smiled in return.


	2. Chapter 2

Wiishu was careful not to slam the door behind her as she returned. 

She walked into the kitchen, where Jack was rifling through the cabinets. “Hey.”

“Oh! Hi!” Jack turned around, shutting the cabinets with nothing in his hands. “How was your date?”

“The guy was an absolute douchebag, seriously.” Wiishu rolled her eyes. “Asked if I was cheating and just lying to him, which I'm not, thank you very much. And then asked if I was only doing this because I wasn't ‘getting any’.” She made air quotes. “Idiot.”

Jack seemed to be shrinking in on himself.

“Hey, honey, that's not the reason.” Wiishu pulled Jack into a tight hug, which earned a startled noise. 

“I'm sorry.” He whispers, wrapping his arms around Wiishu and pulling her closer, if that was possible. 

“Don't be sorry for something you can't control.” She smacked a kiss on his cheek. “Come on. Let's put on a movie to ignore and instead discuss how much you like Mark Fischbach.”

“Oh my god.” Jack groaned, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. “You are never going to stop teasing me about that, are you?”

“Never.” Wiishu grinned wickedly. “You should tell him sometime.”

“But he might take it weirdly!” Jack protested. “And he might ask more questions them in comfortable answering, or he might not get it at all.”

“It's time you had your own other relationship.” Wiishu punctuated every word with a poke to Jack's chest. “So go Skype Mark and say ‘hey bro, I'd like to engage in a queerplatonic relationship with you. My other queerplatonic partner is perfectly fine with this, in fact, she actively encourages it.’ That easy.”

“That is not easy at all.” Jack grumbled. 

“That's the spirit.” Wiishu grabbed Jack's shoulders and steered him to his computer room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be short but I do what I want


End file.
